


The Coffee Scent (That One B'day)

by reginanicolecky



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Friendship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginanicolecky/pseuds/reginanicolecky





	The Coffee Scent (That One B'day)

There is a certain scent that resembles a person. When I smelled a bowl of chicken soup, I didn’t remember a bad hangover, but my mom with her smile that definitely accused me that I somehow deserve feeling that horrible after drinking. Gasoline reminded me of my father and uncountable trips that we made when he sent me to school, much longer time before I bought my own car. I haven’t yet able to replace any of those smell with another person and sometimes wonder if I ever could.

Coffee in the middle of rainy day equals him.

Which is quite funny because I was the one that introduced that black substance to that guy.

I come up here a lot because of the coffee, but today it’s because of him.

Let’s make it clear, a lady has her life to manage despite figuring things out like where her hearts belong to.

Okay, I’m rambling. Damn the nerves!

“Wel-cc…. Ah you, noona.”

“Pretty sure that’s not how you greet a customer.”

“Tell yourself that when you decided you need more coffee and get behind the bar by yourself.”

“Snappy while sleepy, huh?”

“I pull all-nighter yesterday for an assignment.”

 

There is nothing else that I could do except offering a small shrug, so Woojin went back on wiping the already clean wooden table clearly trying to keep awake. I walk toward my favourite stool in the corner of the cafe. Hidden enough so I’ll be able to spread papers or other weird things without disturbing anyone, but anyone near the coffee machine could clearly see when my hand is raising to ask another refill. Not like I’ll do it a lot today. 

 

“Usual Latte with a half tablespoon of sugar and an extra shot of espresso on the side?”

 

Looking up, I bite back the order that almost came out. I was thinking about a cup of cappuccino with a double shot of espresso, but it’ll be too obvious. It’s his way of enjoying his cup. A warm bundle of a perfectionist even in his coffee.

 

“Yep, did you just roast it in the morning?”

“Your nose is amazing as always, Noona. And yes, I will grind a new batch for yours.”

“And that’s why you are my favourite barista, Minhyun-ah.”

“Dine in or take away?”

“I’ll stay until the cafe close.”

“Great, we can have time to talk later.”

 

And only with that, the world seems brighter after Minhyun’s smile. Oh well, I guess there is no one that really does have any immunities against a simple joy that portrayed with an innocent gesture.

 

“Noona… Did you prepare anything?”

“Like what?”

“Party? Present?”

“Nu-uh. You know him. He will kill all of us if we dare to mess around with his apartment or this cafe shop just for a surprise party. And for the present, clue me in… Does he want to buy anything at all?”

“But it’s his birthday! And the maknaes managed to scrape some money to buy him a new espresso machine, but yours supposed to be personal, isn’t it?”

 

I let out a small sigh full of desperation. How to give a thing to someone that never demand? I couldn’t just buy a set of house cleaners, put a pretty ribbon and drop it in front of his face, right? Okay, technically I can and Mr Clean would still show a grateful face, but it isn’t special.

 

“I book a place to have dinner and drink on Saturday, try to convince him to close the cafe earlier, could you Daehwi-ah. And tell the rest of the gang.” I said at the very least, “I’ll think about something too at least before the weekend.”

 

And with that, the little radar feeling start to run towards a group of high school girls. A chorus of laughter erupts in the air. My… my… another bunch get their hearts stolen… Again. 

 

“If I take your money, the dude over there will raise hell on earth. I still like my head over my neck. So, just keep it.”

“Guys, listen,” I raise my voice so bunch of males fill with ‘I’m so working and able to afford this’ with the white shirt as their uniforms could hear at the same time, “I’m not taking advantage of a green entrepreneurs and part-timers that just opened a coffee shop less than 3 months ago. So, take my card, Ong Seongwoo.”

“Well, for your information, we are not just passing a break even but already gaining much profit. Do you see how packed this cafe was?”

“Are they really buying coffee and dessert? Not just googling around all of your pretty faces?”

“That’s one of our selling points! But come on! I make mean desserts! And I could even lure you with a cheesecake!”

 

Do you ever feel someone’s presence even before you see the person? That’s how I know Minhyun is nearby even before he put his palm on my shoulder, subtly positioning his body between me and the other guy.

 

“Noona comes because of my coffee, don’t try your luck, Ong.”

“Well, I would say it’s 80% right, but I also come because this place is close to my office and you have an amazing window with natural light.”

“And there is me of course,” add Seongwoo.

“Stop flirting with each other. Ong could you help me with the closing today?”

“I thought you would never ask. Don’t worry. I will wipe the floor clean. And Hyun, Happy Birthday.”

 

Yeah, to greet him in regards to his birthday is supposed to be the first in the line. 

 

“Do you want to come to my place? I brought the rest of Ong’s cheesecake. It supposed to be enough for both us.”

“Sneaky, Hwang Minhyun. I’m honoured but I thought we better celebrate all together with your sacred brotherhood.”

“With you first, noona. I heard you booked a place anyway from Daehwi. I’ll share the new coffee beans that I just received.”

“Are you bribing me with coffee at this hour? Because it’s working.”

“I used to feel jealous with coffee after knowing your obsession with it.”

 

I associate coffee with Minhyun. 

Even before he was able to consume it. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Hyun-ah. What do you want for a present? I tried to come up with something, but can’t.”

“I want you to say yes. I thought it was why you were staying in the cafe for a whole day.”

 

Even before he confessed his feeling. 

Even before I realized my own.

He’s younger, yet warm.

He’s calm, sometimes borderline bitter, but yet awakening at the same time.

He’s that feeling of sunshine in the middle of the storm.

 

“I was thinking about that. I thought you always know that I have no other answer other than yes.”

 

Looking at him now, spelling out the words apparently isn’t as embarrassing as how I imagined for the whole day. He is, after all, Hwang Minhyun that I know closely by heart. Contemplating on telling him feels ridiculous when he could read my feeling even before I know it myself.

 

“But even if I say yes, it’s not much of a present.”

“I don’t get it. You will be mine and there is nothing that I want more in this world than you, noona.”

“Confession aside, I’m always yours. Though, if I say yes, I also get you in return, isn’t it?”

“Oh… If you put it that way.”

“Thank you for being born, Hwang Minhyun. My words would not be enough to explain it all, but I’m grateful for knowing you and having you in my life.”

“And thank you for the yes. Can I get another present?”

“Sure, I will grant it, I still feel I owe you one.”

“I’ll stop calling you noona and use your name instead.”

“Even in front of the others?”

“Especially in front of the others. You flirt with them too much.”

“Jealous much?”

“Because of you? It will be always.”

“Happy birthday one more time, Minhyun-ah and may this first day bring you much joy as big as your other first day. I love you.”

“And me to you, Yael-ah.”


End file.
